


詹眉/如此這般(中)

by 30chainsaw



Series: 詹眉/如此這般 [2]
Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30chainsaw/pseuds/30chainsaw
Summary: 巴特勒的大臉咖啡白嫖就是賺到，戴維斯好愛勒布朗，幸好勒布朗也是這麼想的，晚上的時候他們在勒布朗的房間裡做了個愛。勒布朗有時候真是個性愛變態。
Relationships: Anthony Davis/LeBron James
Series: 詹眉/如此這般 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	詹眉/如此這般(中)

**Author's Note:**

> ❀有失禁描寫  
> ❀這篇我拖了很久每天寫一點  
> ❀我會忘記我之前寫了啥  
> ❀我不懂愛情 我只寫我自己三觀下的愛  
> ❀嚴重的人物OOC警告⚠️  
> ❀他們在現實生活中不是這樣的人  
> ❀我棄權 他們不屬於我  
> ❀對不起 我的懶癌真的太厲害了  
> ❀下篇就不寫肉了 我已經不會寫了(...)  
> ❀情節需要 調整了園區騎車劇情的時間

「然後安德魯他就很生氣，因為那玩意實在是太苦了，又苦又難吃，我一開始不知道原來這麼難吃，我還給了他一大包讓他吃完——我泡的咖啡怎麼樣？梅耶斯說還不錯，我上次給他也弄了一杯。」  
巴特勒站起來把屬於勒布朗的那杯咖啡打包好，午後的太陽暖烘烘的，巴特勒的房間有一扇漂亮的落地窗，太陽從那裡照進了屋子，陽光像一條被子蓋在勒布朗身上，襯得他泛著一層金色的暖光。戴維斯就這麼安靜地盯著勒布朗，他太喜歡他了，他喜歡了他差不多有十幾年了吧？他還記得很久以前他在推特上想讓勒布朗關注他*，那時候他只是個初入聯盟的新秀，他絕對想不到他會和勒布朗一起打球，搞啥啊，他竟然還和勒布朗詹姆斯在一起了！那可是勒布朗——他總覺得有點玄乎，後來總是有人喜歡拿他和德懷恩韋德、凱里歐文做比較，他不喜歡歐文對待勒布朗的態度，那種糟糕的態度，他相信他和勒布朗的組合是聯盟最完美的雙人組——他有時候會很羨慕曾經勒布朗和韋德作為搭檔的那段時光，但是現在他才不在乎，因為勒布朗剩下的時間都將是他的了，現在是，以後也是。他要贏下這個賽季的總冠軍，他要陪勒布朗一直到退役，然後讓勒布朗來看自己每一場比賽，然後當比賽結束了他們可以躲在更衣室裡瘋狂做愛，或者是什麼別的地方，然後等他也退役了，他們可以到處去玩，去釣魚，去幹點什麼好玩的，他們可以在任何地方接吻，當他們沒有球員這個身份的包袱時，他們還可以領養一個小孩子，他們還有很多時間。   
勒布朗小睡了一會就起來了，「這沙發不錯，」他對著巴特勒微笑，拿起被打包好的咖啡，「謝謝你吉米，總決賽見。」   
「是的兄弟。」巴特勒和他擊了個掌，「不得不說你們兩個越看越般配了。」他朝著戴維斯的耳朵很小聲地說。   
戴維斯拉著勒布朗的胳膊出了房間，園區裡很安靜，大部分隊伍都已經回去了，他們在園區的小路上散步。   
「勒布朗。」戴維斯叫了他一聲，勒布朗轉過頭看他，「我有時候會有很緊張的感覺。」   
「這沒什麼，」勒布朗拍了拍他的腦袋，戴維斯比他還要高上那麼一小點兒，「我也會緊張，我有時候會在想，『如果我今年輸了，我以後還會有機會嗎？』」   
「勒布朗，不要這麼說！」戴維斯反駁他，勒布朗只是笑了，「這沒什麼，寶貝，我也不年輕了，這是個無可爭辯的事實，很多人都會說『輸了沒關係，明年再來』，但是我會想，『明年的我還剩多少油呢？』，我可能會變得越來越拉胯，像個晚年的球星一樣，所有人都在等著看我笑話，把我從王座上踢下來——」   
「——我曾經思考過我來湖人的選擇是否正確，但是你選擇了我，我很高興我做了一個我有生以來正確的選擇，」勒布朗說，「我們是聯盟最棒的組合，我必須拿到這個冠軍，為了我也是為了你，安東尼，我只能陪你打幾年球了，我可能退役之前會回到克利夫蘭——不一定，但這的確在我的計劃表上，我無比希望你能比我更加優秀，希望你能接過我的位置，得到幾個漂亮的戒指，無論你在哪兒。」   
戴維斯抱住了他，勒布朗思考了一會繼續說，「安東尼，我愛你，所以我不會讓你和我一起去克利夫蘭，你還年輕，留在洛杉磯或許是個不錯的選擇，我會回去完成我的退役之旅，如果我們對上了我是絕對不會手軟的——然後我就來看你打球，每天都來，我會穿著你的球衣坐在很前面，或者我也可以考慮一下成為你的教練？你覺得怎麼樣？」他親了一下戴維斯的臉，勒布朗的唇很軟，「這沒什麼好難過的，因為我們一定會贏的，哪怕很多人都在等我們鬧笑話，但是詹眉組合是不可戰勝的——」   
「勒布朗，」戴維斯把頭埋進勒布朗的頸窩，他的聲音聽起來悶悶的，「我有時候就在想我為什麼沒能早點遇見你和你一起打球。」   
勒布朗發出輕快的笑聲，「這有什麼，你現在不就在和我打球嗎？」，他用手比劃了一個大大的長度，「我們甚至還有這麼——這麼多的時間，安東尼，你的腦袋瓜整天都在想些什麼？」   
「我不知道。」戴維斯吐了吐舌頭，勒布朗湊上去封住他的嘴唇，他的吻帶有一種安撫的意味，他們在太陽下接吻，戴維斯閉上了眼睛，他緊緊抱住勒布朗，此刻的勒布朗是屬於他一個人的，他是來自阿克倫的勒布朗詹姆斯。戴維斯抓住了他的天選之子，他一直在追逐著那顆星星，他喜歡勒布朗，他穿梭在浩瀚星河之中就為了找到勒布朗，這並不是個好的羅曼蒂克的故事，但是他愛勒布朗，這就足夠了，現在那顆漂亮的星星就在他的掌心。   
「我愛你。」戴維斯對勒布朗說，他就像個虔誠的信徒信仰著他的神，他的皇帝，他的引路人，他想起來到洛杉磯的第一天，想起勒布朗的一個妙傳，勒布朗曾經帶著他一起走在洛杉磯夜晚的街頭，他們在傍晚的球館裡來了一場一對一，第一次接吻，第一次做愛。他們像是一對普通的戀人，脫去球衣以後他們也只是凡人，勒布朗有時候也會像一個小孩子一樣發脾氣，他們也會因為一點雞毛蒜皮的小事吵架。他們的愛情故事不會像羅密歐朱麗葉一樣驚世駭俗，他們不會有什麼令人難過的生離死別 ，或者是什麼殘忍的背叛、難過的謊言，他們只是普通的相愛了，普通卻又是如此的真實。在戴維斯第一次見到勒布朗的那一刻，他就愛上了這個男人——勒布朗溫柔地親吻他，擁吻是甜蜜的，是愛人的唇齒交纏，當你親吻一個人的時候你就在他的靈魂上烙下了烙印，阿佛洛狄忒曾經賦予接吻獨特的意義。接吻的時候你會感到天旋地轉，這是你們的靈魂在交合。戴維斯的力氣大的就像是要把勒布朗揉碎進他的骨頭裡，他們胸貼著胸，勒布朗的心臟在有力地跳動，戴維斯能感受到他血液的流動，一種迸發的愛意在他血管裡融化，他相信勒布朗是愛他的，他們的心臟在以同一種頻率跳動。他們在同一刻感受到了靈魂的同一種共鳴。   
他們親了很久，直到有傍晚的送餐車的聲音從遠處傳來他們才分開，勒布朗對他說：「你喜歡騎車嗎？」   
「還可以，」戴維斯說，於是他們決定騎車逛一圈回去，勒布朗穿著他那條有趣的短袖，上面印著可愛的小猴子，還有一些別的動物，他們在不遠處找到了幾輛自行車，勒布朗騎上他左手邊的自行車。   
「走吧寶貝，」他對著戴維斯說，他們從園區這端騎到那一端，「要不是這輛自行車太小了，我真想帶你一起，讓你坐在後座上。」   
戴維斯轉著自行車的車鈴，「勒布朗，我們兩個加起來都快他媽的五百磅了，」他的車鈴發出「叮叮叮」的清脆響聲，「一般的自行車無法承受這樣的生命之重。」說完戴維斯沒忍住，笑的停不下來，勒布朗也被他帶的一起笑了起來，他們花了一些時間騎了回去。他們在天光下騎行，夕陽的光在戴維斯眼裡閃爍著，最後的光把天空中的雲燒成火焰的顏色，他的眼睛前所未有的明亮。   
他們並排騎著，大聲地說笑，戴維斯流了一些汗，當他們回去的時候，隊員們已經在樓下等著他們了。   
「真不錯！」jr高興地吹了聲口哨，「去吃飯吧，我已經迫不及待想嘗嘗園區的特供大餐了！」jr他總是這麼快樂，他和快樂獸霍華德一人端著一杯可樂，「我喜歡喝碳酸飲料！德懷特，氣泡在嘴巴裡爆炸的感覺爽飛了！」霍華德用一個氣嗝回答了他。   
「那玩意要少喝，jr，」勒布朗板著臉站在他後面，「對牙齒不好，還容易胖，我很少喝這些。」   
jr被嚇了一跳，「勒布朗，你嚇死我了！我也沒經常喝，你這個沒有生活情趣的男人！」，他罵罵咧咧地走開了，戴維斯坐在餐桌附近的沙發上，用手機看著推特，他用自己的賬號點讚了幾條慶祝湖人勝利的推文，勒布朗已經去打好了兩個人的雙人餐，他把托盤放在小桌子上。   
「開飯了寶貝，」勒布朗拍了拍戴維斯的腦袋，「我們就像是一對來園區旅遊的小情侶在吃餐廳裡的情侶套餐。」戴維斯給了他一個白眼，然後把自己不喜歡吃的蘿蔔扒拉到勒布朗的餐盤裡。他們吃完飯後來到客廳，沙發被擠的滿滿當當的，庫茲馬和格林正在單挑2k。   
「啊你竟然玩揚尼斯阿德托昆博，」格林發出一聲大叫，「他籃下太無腦了！衝進去就是隨便突隨便扣！」庫茲馬轉了轉左搖桿：「那你也可以用勒布朗啊，我還挺好奇——」勒布朗湊了過去：「我也覺得我還不錯，2k20裡我有97的評分。」   
「我還是封面呢！」戴維斯假裝生氣地嚷嚷。   
勒布朗安撫地拍拍他，「去我房間？」他對著戴維斯的耳朵悄聲說，他在別人看不見的地方親了親戴維斯的鑽石耳釘。勒布朗的鬍子搔弄著戴維斯的脖頸，戴維斯的臉紅紅的，他們走上台階，穿過過道，勒布朗的房間在很裡面，他們花了一小會時間才到，勒布朗用房卡刷開他的門。   
「我身上好熱，」戴維斯嘟囔，「我去洗個澡。」他把短袖脫了扔到桌上，然後穿著拖鞋進了浴室。勒布朗從酒架上拿了瓶威士忌酒，小冰箱里的冰塊投到杯子里，帶著冰的酒液讓他感覺很好，熏木肉桂梨子和海的苦澀，他喝了兩杯，戴維斯在他放下杯子的時候從浴室里出來，他擦了牛奶味的沐浴乳，勒布朗从他背后抱住他，脱了上衣的勒布朗更加火热，戴维斯的后背甚至能感觉到勒布朗的心脏正在胸腔中有力地跳动。   
「你會一直陪著我吧，勒布朗？」戴維斯說，戴維斯在有時候表現的像個純情的處男，勒布朗憐愛地親吻他的耳垂，享受戴維斯凌亂的呼吸，勒布朗是個有耐心的獵人，在機會來臨之前必須隱忍等待，在慾望到來之時更是得小心克制，戴維斯發出了小聲的呻吟，在戴維斯掩飾不住的有點急切的慾望之間，勒布朗覺得他想要什麼都可以，一切戴維斯想要而他可以給的。他伸出右手去揪戴維斯的乳頭，玩弄著他的那顆乳釘，用大拇指和食指揉弄，另一只手握住大男孩的下體，惹得後者倒抽一口涼氣，戴維斯的陰莖軟趴趴地躺在濃密的下體毛髮之中，他全身散發著熱氣，健碩的大腿顫抖著，黏滑的水液從他龜頭上的小洞裡流下，前液濡濕了私密處的毛髮，在摩擦中發出黏膩的水聲，「安東尼，寶貝，」勒布朗在他耳邊輕聲說，他溫熱粗重的呼吸搔弄著戴維斯的耳朵，勒布朗的動作更加急切起來，他有力的左手掌加快了擼動雞巴的速度，那些前液流了他一手，又被他搓揉到戴維斯的肚皮上。勒布朗的陰莖隔著一塊布料頂著戴維斯的屁股，龜頭不偏不倚地卡進他的臀縫裡，他隔著短褲姦淫著戴維斯的小屁股，用雞巴做出下流的頂弄姿勢，弄的戴維斯腰間一陣麻軟，勒布朗用手掌揉他的後面，用沾著淫液的手指試探，穴口裹著他的手指頭用力嘬吮起來，戴維斯壓抑地吸氣，粉紅的嫩肉微微顫抖著開合，勒布朗再也忍不住，一把拽掉自己的褲子，那根黑紅的陽具對著他的屁股。  
「安東尼，」他的聲音粗啞，像是平日裡沉穩安靜的森林燒起了一把大火，大片的火光肆虐林間，把木頭燒焦，烤爛，「我要幹你。」勒布朗說，他用龜頭頂開戴維斯的臀瓣，雞巴慢慢地從戴維斯後面塞了進去，他被進入了，他感覺自己的腸壁被一點一點地推開，那很奇怪，他感覺很疼，但是又想多要一些，他想讓勒布朗動一下，他的後面反射地想驅趕外來者，卻張開的更大更深，這讓勒布朗更方便將他的雞巴塞進很深很深的地方。他整個人都泛著紅，勒布朗把他抱到床上，以一種連接的姿勢，他的陰莖在後面探索者，戴維斯的腸肉興奮地顫動，他坐在勒布朗的腿上，他們胸膛貼著胸膛。  
勒布朗太興奮了，他在和戴維斯做愛的時候會有種妙不可言的快感，他左手用力地抽打著戴維斯的屁股，戴維斯疼的幾乎彈起來，「勒布朗！」他把腦袋靠在詹姆斯的肩膀上，他的眼角紅紅的，他疼的掉眼淚，勒布朗親了親他的臉，用手摩挲被打到有些紅腫的部位，戴維斯隨著勒布朗的動作顫栗，像隻小獸一樣發出小聲的嗚咽，被打後的皮膚敏感到爆炸，哪怕是輕柔的觸碰也是一種別樣的刺激。  
勒布朗打的他很疼，但是卻又有些無名的快感，他喜歡這種在床上被勒布朗掌控的感覺。這個體位讓勒布朗插得很深，勒布朗親吻著戴維斯的嘴唇，他含住戴維斯的舌頭就像在含一塊甜甜的焦糖布丁，戴維斯的瞳孔擴散著，就像磕了點迷幻藥一樣渾身發癢，他又熱又渴，止不住地發抖，就好像他剛打滿了四節一樣——他抬起腿用大腿內側摩擦著勒布朗的腰，好像這樣會讓他好受些似的。勒布朗的抽插變快了，他的雞巴殘忍地破開那些軟肉，那根玩意試圖讓戴維斯變得更加淫蕩，這是勒布朗樂於見到的，他喜歡把這個大男孩操得一塌糊塗，讓他身上沾滿黏糊糊的精液，像只發情的小貓一樣來含自己的雞巴。  
戴維斯大開的雙腿不停地顫抖著，肩頸和手臂漂亮的肌肉流著汗液，他的後面流著豐盛的液體，可能是腸液或者是龜頭淫液的混合物，戴維斯尖叫了一聲，當勒布朗頂到了某個位置的時候。  
他繃緊身體不可控制地抽搐著，柔軟的腸道絞咬著暴脹的雞巴，勒布朗用力啃咬著戴維斯的脖子，他接連吮咬出了好幾個滲血的牙印和吻痕。戴維斯粗重地喘著氣，他感覺自己快要高潮了，他的大腦像是炸煙花一樣升了空，他的雞巴噴了點什麼東西，勒布朗好像說了什麼——  
——煙花，鋪天蓋地咻咻嚕嚕的閃爍光芒，他站在一片星海裡。「勒布朗？」戴維斯叫了一聲，當他遲遲沒有得到回應的時候他感到有些焦躁不安。「我在這裡，寶貝。」有人從後面摟住了他，戴維斯沒有穿衣服，星星的碎屑散落在他的皮膚上，勒布朗的胳膊有力地抱著他。勒布朗也沒有穿衣服，他們赤裸著相擁，萬千紫金星點匯聚在他們身上，金色的圓月為他們加冕。   
勒布朗射在了他的裡面，戴維斯被高潮的驚心動魄弄得精疲力盡，他無意識地呻吟著，勒布朗卻在此時動了起來，在戴維斯高潮後放鬆的後面緩慢地進出。   
勒布朗吻了吻他的臉頰和眼角。  
「我的寶貝，」勒布朗有點心疼，又有點好笑，「怎麼了？怎麼哭了？」  
戴維斯眼睛紅紅的，他說不出多餘的話來，只顧著張嘴喘氣。勒布朗湊上去親他，戴維斯打著哭嗝，他才不想承認是勒布朗幹的他太爽了，他的後面現在黏糊糊的，「澡白洗了……」他抱著渾身是汗的勒布朗，貼著勒布朗的臉小聲說。  
勒布朗把他一把抱起來，用雞巴堵著他的後面抱著他去浴室，戴維斯發出無意義的音節詞，「我想尿尿——」他的表情看上去不太好。  
勒布朗用小孩把尿的姿勢抱著他，把他的雙腿分的很開，「尿吧。」他對著戴維斯的耳朵說，用舌頭舔了舔他的耳朵。  
「這好尷尬，勒布朗，」戴維斯紅著臉說，他想讓勒布朗把他放下來，被別人看著上廁所終歸是有些丟人，尿總是伴隨著羞恥，譬如你小時候尿床被你母親發現濕了一大塊的床單，或者是當有人在催促你上廁所的時候反而更尿不出來了。  
「我有點想看，」勒布朗在性愛方面真是個暴君，他是個壞心眼的惡魔，「我剛才竟然沒把你幹尿，」他吹了聲口哨，戴維斯的後面夾的更緊了。  
戴維斯試著放鬆，他真的很想釋放一下，但是每當他集中精力在那個點上的時候，什麼都不會來，他的肌肉都繃緊了，浴室裡安靜的像是開啟了靜音模式的手機，勒布朗把目光轉移到戴維斯的臉和陰莖之間，發出了哄尿的噓噓聲，戴維斯試著想象除了小便以外的事情——小貓、勒布朗的生發藥水、從園區回去要去勒布朗家吃塔可，他想要加更多的玉米——最後他放鬆下來，他的陰莖顫抖著，一束淡黃色水流從陰莖頂端的小洞噴射進了馬桶裡。   
「還好嗎？」勒布朗問，然後吻了他，戴維斯回吻著，張大了嘴輕輕呻吟。勒布朗把他小心放在小板凳上，勒布朗在手上打滿沐浴液的泡沫，然後用雙手揉著戴維斯私處深色的毛髮，好像在把戴維斯揉化成一團泡沫。  
「感覺怎麼樣？」勒布朗問，他是個體貼的年長戀人，他幫戴維斯耐心地清理著，  
「我愛你。」戴維斯低聲說，他淹沒在乳白色的泡沫裡。  
「謝謝你，安東尼。」勒布朗小聲回答，他打開花灑用水幫戴維斯沖掉泡沫，然後打開熱水器給浴缸放滿水。他把戴維斯抱進浴缸，讓他泡在熱水裡。「放鬆一會吧，」他親了親戴維斯的額頭，幫戴維斯把濕了的頭髮往後撩，「我去沖個澡。」勒布朗把洗手台上的橡皮鴨子放在浴缸裡。  
勒布朗開始沖澡了，戴維斯盯著勒布朗的身體，浴室裡的霧氣蒸的他的視線朦朦朧朧的，勒布朗的身體很壯，水打在他的背肌上，戴維斯隱約看到他腰上的一個文身。  
A.D.  
他在浴缸裡掉眼淚，一顆一顆地往下掉，他不知道為什麼他會哭，他不是個懦弱愛哭的人，但是他真的太喜歡勒布朗了，那種飽脹的愛意，他有段時間曾經懷疑過他們之間的愛情，勒布朗太遙遠了，他是個傳奇，戴維斯覺得他對自己的愛可能是國王的仁慈，或者只是一時興起的樂趣，他只是個當了很多年的空砍群群主，他也沒有很多錢，他也不像德懷恩韋德、克里斯保羅、卡梅隆安東尼那樣和勒布朗熟識，勒布朗和凱里歐文的故事更是為人們所津津樂道——但是勒布朗愛他，他曾經問勒布朗，「你喜歡我什麼？」  
「我不知道啊！你好像沒有什麼優點，」勒布朗故意嬉皮笑臉地說，然後他突然又變得正經，「但是我喜歡，從頭到腳哪裡都喜歡，國王就是可以這麼為所欲為。」  
他愛勒布朗，勒布朗也愛他，這就足夠了。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 斷斷續續的寫文心得(日記):  
> 1.先說一句哦，我平時寫文基本都是在晚上零點以後了，所以我基本都有一點——神志不清？而且我不會寫小說，文字超級羅里吧嗦，我不是很懂這些，也並非文學專業，所以寫東西都會像意識流，而且還會有很多BUG，但是我的本質還是自娛自樂割腿肉啦哈哈哈，畢竟也沒人和我一起搞美職籃啦(你講這麼多還不是怕被罵！暴打之)…我的小窗超級冷清的，我的朋友也不喜歡黑皮巧克力，唉:-(可能我文章完結了估計也不會有人看過吧(畢竟發在AO3)，但是沒關係我還會繼續堅持下去的！詹眉就是墜屌滴！   
> 2.半夜睡不著起來寫文，最近身體越來越不好了，經常很想吐，真糟糕，每天十幾個小時高強度打2k20的生涯模式，難受死了——我捏的孩子還被噓了，難過。  
> 3.對不起大家，湖人奪冠了我還沒寫完，我有罪我懺悔，嗚嗚嗚。  
> 4\. 對不起！我實在沒想到我的拖延癥已經這麼厲害了，現在是凌晨一點，說好早睡的我又...對不起果然我是陰間人...如此這般的下很快(你確定?)就會更新！謝謝那兩個評論的小可愛，你們的支持就是我更新的動力嗚嗚嗚。如此這般完結了我就要開始寫一個詹眉的新腦洞了，應該是個短篇的樣子～話說鬼知道本來會是下的這篇硬生生被我分成了中篇，我真能水字數(歎氣)。 


End file.
